Episode 227: Streaks on the China
"Streaks on the China" was originally released on November 24, 2014. Description We think we've dished out about all the advice that exists in this, the material plane. Come with us as we dive into new worlds, and explore the infinite possibilities of THE CRYSTAL REALM. Suggested Talking Points Serial Pringles, Thank You Topaz, The Truman Show Modesty, Look Stealing, Rude Peeps, Fancy Jism, Scott Bakula Slash Fic, Magic Angel, Clipper Rippers Outline 06:39 - My wife won a car a while back, and firmly believed that it had something to do with a lucky crystal she bought. Ever since then, there has been an increasing amount of crystals appearing around the house. Am I good? unintelligible 10:39 - Y - Sent in by Sarah Bensen, from Yahoo Answers user B4i√uru/18?, who asks: In The Truman show, do they film him when he's in the shower, in the toilet or making love? Cause they film every second of his life, but those things are pretty big parts of everyone's life, and I don't think they'd show the whole world that. It's a pretty big plot hole. 16:07 - I do my laundry at the Laundromat. Sometimes when I go to bump my clothes from the wash to the dryer, all the driers will have clothes in them. Some of the driers won't even be in the process of drying the clothes; the clothes will just be hanging out in the dryer, taking up space. What's the appropriate amount of time to wait for the owner of the clothes to arrive and remove their dry clothes before you just get fed up and take the clothes out and put them on the counter somewhere so you could use the dryer? -- Ornery In Oregon 19:35 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Brian, who asks: Why is Peepaw so rude??? So today I was at my Peepaw's household and he sneezed in my face! then laughed about it! he's always doing rude things like this and tripping me and my boyfriend when we walk by and spitting on my ferret. the other day he even picked his nose and wiped his booger on my clothing! how can we get him to stop being so rude? 24:20 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Sponsored by Hulu. Personal message from Shawn. Personal message from Jim "The Rampage" Hernandez. Advertisement for The Goosedown. 38:03 - My girlfriend has started writing a harry potter fan fiction with two characters loosely based on us.interrupts Justin for unknown reasons. She has told me that these two character eventually end up dating. I’m a little worried. Will her writing reveal uncomfortable truths about how she sees me or wishes how I was. Should I stop reading now, or am I worried about nothing? -- Confundus Charmed In California 44:28 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Joe, who asks: Chris Angel vs. Santa Claus? Who is more magical?? 48:29 - Yesterday, my roommate of 5+ years walked into my room and asked to borrow my nail clippers like it was the most normal thing in the world. I have two questions for you guys, but the answers were real obvious: Is that okay? (No.) How do you say no to that? (No, you may not use my nail clippers.) The real question at the root of this is: how do I figure out what other weird stuff he thinks is normal? -- Please Don't Use My Nail Clippers In Pittsburg 50:42 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: None 55:40 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Greg, who asks: Was Jermery Pearl Jam arrested for the stuff he did in the video? Quotes On Serial Speculation Trivia Deep Cuts *Travis McElroy mentions that Tom Wopat is his constant, which is a reference to an episode of LOST. *The brothers mention that some Harry Potter fan fiction is Canon G, which is a reference to the canon rankings of the original (Legacy) Star Wars Expanded Universe. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Unintelligible Category:Sarah Bensen Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Video Games Category:America's Next Top Model Category:Scott Bakula